


A Criminal Clerihew

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Clerihew, Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic, Story: The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I <i>knew</i> you wouldn't shrink at the last!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Criminal Clerihew

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP Amnesty Prompt #2 (Favorite Format) on Watson's Woes. Based on that adorable restaurant scene in "The Bruce-Partington Plans."
> 
> Favorite Format: 100 word drabble; 221b ficlet; 60-word short; **a clerihew** ; a sonnet; a limerick. Choose your favorite format and use it for this entry. Be sure to identify the format you chose, and provide a link to more info about it, if it's not commonly known.

For Doctor Watson,  
Housebreaking is not his idea of fun.  
He still helps ransack Oberstein's place,  
Because he just can't say no to that face.

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered how cute clerihews can be. 
> 
> From Wikipedia: A clerihew is a whimsical, four-line biographical poem invented by Edmund Clerihew Bentley. The first line is the name of the poem's subject, usually a famous person put in an absurd light. The rhyme scheme is AABB, and the rhymes are often forced. The line length and meter are irregular.


End file.
